The Escape Room
by Frida Cullen
Summary: O ódio entre Edward e Bella era mútuo. Desde adolescentes os dois haviam protagonizado inúmeras brigas. O que acontece quando eles ficam presos em um único cômodo por noventa minutos? (One-shot)


_**Sinopse:**__O ódio entre Edward e Bella era mútuo. Desde adolescentes os dois haviam protagonizado inúmeras brigas. O que acontece quando eles ficam presos em um único cômodo por noventa minutos?_

— Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

— Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!

— O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.

–– Obrigada Leili Pattz por betar, ajudar e pela capa maravilhosa! s2

* * *

**The Escape Room**

Capítulo Único

**Bella POV.**

— São só algumas horas, você consegue.

Revirei os olhos, olhando meu reflexo no espelho. Era ridículo eu precisar ficar falando comigo mesma para me preparar para sair de casa. Normalmente eu não precisava fazer isso, mas hoje seria um dia especial e eu precisava de toda coragem, e paciência, do mundo.

Estávamos no final de semana de Halloween, o que significava uma coisa: o aniversário de Alice. E, acima disso, significava que ela tinha planejado algo grandioso para fazermos. Todos os anos eu já esperava por isso. Com seus 1,63 de altura, cabelo escuro e personalidade vibrante, minha melhor amiga era simplesmente a pessoa mais animada quando se tratava do seu aniversário. Especialmente pelo fato de ter nascido apenas um dia antes do Halloween — coincidentemente o seu feriado favorito. Não me entenda mal, eu amo minha amiga e adoro comemorar o seu aniversário, mas isso significava uma outra coisa também: Edward Cullen.

_Ugh_. Só de pensar no nome eu já sentia vontade de me trancar no quarto e inventar alguma virose como se eu fosse uma adolescente de quatorze anos e não como a adulta de 23 anos que eu era. Edward era o primo de Alice. Crescemos praticamente juntos e até certa idade até que nos dávamos bem, mas bastou a puberdade chegar e tudo foi mudando. Edward rapidamente se tornou um dos garotos mais populares da nossa escola e, embora isso não tenha feito que ele se tornasse um perfeito escroto, me irritava o fato de que sua popularidade trazia coisas tão fáceis pra ele, enquanto eu e outras pessoas precisávamos batalhar por elas. Com um sorriso arrogante, ombros largos, o maxilar marcado e olhos verdes, ele tinha sido motivo de muitas brigas nos últimos anos. Felizmente o ódio entre nós dois era mútuo.

Para ser mais exata, meus problemas com Edward começaram mesmo no último ano do ensino médio. A vaga para editor-chefe do jornal da escola tinha sido anunciada e eu, aspirante a jornalista, rapidamente me inscrevi. Não só pelos benefícios que aquilo traria para meu histórico curricular, mas também para um treinamento. Infelizmente, Edward resolveu que aquela seria uma boa oportunidade para usar a sua popularidade para ganhar mais benefícios e também se inscreveu para a vaga. Foi uma disputa acirrada, mas, no final das contas, o Cullen acabou ganhando e eu me tornei então sua assistente no cargo.

Eu não teria ficado tão irritada se eu realmente achasse que Edward tivesse se inscrito pela paixão ao jornalismo, mas quando menos de uma semana depois ele mostrou o seu completo descompromisso com o cargo, ficou claro que sua motivação era apenas pelos benefícios que aquilo traria. Ele poderia perder mais aulas, ganharia uma boa carta de recomendação para faculdade, teria uma vaga reservada para ele no estacionamento da escola, além de acesso a todos os eventos da mesma sem precisar pagar. Ah, e claro: ter o prestígio de ser o editor-chefe do jornal da Forks High. Nossa escola era bastante conhecida pelo jornal e até mesmo alguns moradores da cidade garantiam suas cópias.

Digamos apenas que aquele acabou sendo um péssimo último ano, com brigas que quase nos fizeram ser expulsos do jornal. Todos da escola quando nos viam, já ficavam a espera de algo. Alice, infelizmente, acaba no meio das inúmeras brigas que tínhamos. Mas eu dava os créditos a ela por conseguir se manter imparcial boa parte do tempo. De qualquer forma, minha alegria estava no fato de que após o ensino médio eu finalmente me mudaria e poderia me livrar do Cullen.

Ledo engano.

Acabamos indo para a mesma faculdade. Felizmente, não iríamos cursar o mesmo curso. Eu segui minha paixão pelo jornalismo, enquanto ele optou por veterinária. Infelizmente, minha nova colega de quarto, e agora também uma das minhas melhores amigas, Rosalie, estava namorando o colega de quarto de Edward. Então mais uma vez vimos nossas vidas se encontrando.

Depois de alguns meses muito turbulentos e com brigas explosivas, o Cullen e eu percebemos que claramente nunca conseguiríamos ser amigos, mas tentávamos ser o civilizados o máximo possível em respeito ao restante do grupo. Alice estava namorando Jasper, irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, há quase quatro anos, então de alguma forma todos nós tínhamos virado um grupo de amigos.

Na maior parte do tempo eu conseguia lidar com isso. Especialmente pelo fato de que Edward nem sempre estava presente em nossos encontros — muitas vezes ocupado demais com sua desorganização e atrasos. Ou porque eu já tinha ficado boa demais em evitá-lo o máximo possível. Mas hoje seria diferente. Como disse, todos os anos Alice fazia algo monumental em seu aniversário. No ano passado todos fomos para um jogo de _laser-tag_ temático, no anterior a esse passamos uma tarde em um campo de _paintball_. E antes disso ela tinha armado uma viagem para Salem. Esse ano, porém, minha amiga tinha ido além. Um casa do terror com _escape rooms_. O que significava que, de uma forma ou de outra, por algumas horas eu seria obrigada a ficar trancada em um mesmo cômodo que o Cullen.

— Pense pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você pode evitá-lo ao máximo possível enquanto ajuda o resto do grupo a desvendar as charadas — murmurei para mim mesma mais uma vez.

Suspirei, jogando meu celular na bolsa e saí do quarto. Rosalie já me esperava na sala de casa com um sorriso diabólico no rosto. Ela sabia do meu sofrimento.

— Você estava falando sozinha na frente do espelho? — provocou.

Me fiz de desentendida.

— Óbvio que não. Por que eu faria isso?

— Talvez porque em alguns minutos você ficará trancada com Edward em um espaço fechado por pelo menos uma hora e meia?

Revirei os olhos, pegando uma garrafinha de água na geladeira.

— Não é como se a gente fosse ficar sozinhos. Posso ocupar meu tempo desvendando as charadas com Jasper. Talvez posso até acidentalmente eliminar Edward do jogo mais cedo.

A loira soltou uma risada alta e mais uma vez abriu um sorriso diabólico em minha direção. Ela estava gostando do meu sofrimento. De todos do grupo, Rosalie sempre se divertia mais com minhas brigas com Edward. Ela dizia que algumas vezes nossas brigas eram tão intensas que serviam de preliminares para ela e Emmett. _Nojento_.

— Emmett já está chegando? — mudei de assunto.

— Sim. Na verdade acabou de me mandar uma mensagem avisando que já podemos descer.

Rosalie e eu moramos juntas no dormitório da faculdade nos primeiros anos e depois, ela, Alice e eu nos mudamos para um apartamento na cidade para termos mais liberdade. Tinham sido bons anos morando juntas e criando rituais semanais para fortalecer nossa amizade, até que Alice aceitou o pedido de Jasper e se mudou com ele para um apartamento só dos dois. Apesar de sentir falta da minha amiga, eu estava feliz por ela.

— Alice me mandou uma mensagem também avisando que ela e Jasper já estão chegando — avisei.

Emmett já nos esperava do lado de fora do pequeno prédio e o cumprimentei com um beijo estalado na bochecha, antes de entrar no carro enquanto ele e Rosalie se cumprimentavam com um beijo longo. Apesar de namorarem a mais tempo que Jasper e Alice, eu sabia que os dois ainda não estavam prontos para o próximo passo. Quando conversei com Rosalie sobre isso ela apenas deu de ombros, dizendo que não havia pressa e que antes de mais nada ela queria terminar a faculdade, assim como Emmett. Os dois estavam fazendo medicina e entrando no primeiro ano de residência.

— Se vocês dois terminaram de se pegar, temos um maravilhoso jogo de escape room para começar — gritei, fazendo com que eles se separassem. Rosalie me mostrou o dedo do meio e eu abri um sorriso doce em direção a ela.

— Animada, Bells? — Emmett indagou, ligando o carro.

— Super!

Os dois foram rindo da minha cara até basicamente chegarmos no espaço. Por ser Halloween, todo o lugar estava com decoração temática, então caveiras, bruxas, teias de aranha, e várias outras coisas nos recepcionaram quando paramos o carro ao lado da BMW de Jasper.

— Vocês chegaram! — Alice vibrou, vindo em minha direção e jogando os braços ao meu redor. Imediatamente minha falta de disposição para aquele evento se dissipou. Alice era como uma irmã para mim e eu não deixaria que minha raiva do Cullen estragasse aquele dia.

— Feliz aniversário, Allie! — respondi, a abraçando mais apertado. Ainda faríamos um jantar no apartamento dela e de Jasper para comemorar efetivamente o seu dia e daria meus presentes lá.

— Obrigada, amiga! Sei que isso pode não ser sua coisa favorita do mundo, mas obrigada por participar.

Abri um sorriso, pronta para dar uma resposta, mas fui interrompida.

— Pensei que toda jornalista fosse enxerida e gostasse de brincar de detetive.

— Já chegou, Cullen? Pensei que fosse ficar em casa hoje como um presente de aniversário para a Alice.

— E perder a chance de passar várias horas trancado no mesmo lugar que você? — devolveu, abrindo um sorriso provocante.

— Você é um idiota.

— Obrigado, Swan. Suas palavras sempre me tocam do jeito certo.

_Ugh_.

— Ok, ok… vamos parando com isso. Hoje é o dia de Alice. Vocês podem se odiar e brigar depois — Jasper interveio.

— Desculpa, Allie.

Minha amiga deu de ombro, já estando acostumada com nossas discussões e apenas enlaçou os braços no meu para entrarmos no local. Jasper rapidamente entregou os papéis com a reserva que eles tinham feito e um homem alto e forte parou em nossa frente.

— Bem-vindos a Casa di Volterra, eu sou o Laurent e vou passar algumas informações para vocês. Se tiverem alguma dúvida é só me parar e perguntar, tudo bem? — indagou e assentimos. Alice estava praticamente vibrando ao meu lado. — A experiência que vocês vão participar será a Experiência Volturi. São três portas e três mistérios envolvendo vampiros. Antes de entrarem oficialmente na sala, vocês ganharão um envelope dando o contexto geral do mistério e então poderão começar a procurar pela primeira pista. Como vocês estão em seis pessoas, vamos dividi-los em três duplas e cada dupla entrará por uma porta especial para começar a solucionar o mistério.

_Duplas?_

Comecei a abrir a boca para questionar que história era essa de duplas, mas fui silenciada por Rosalie, que começou a perguntar sobre a duração do jogo.

— São uma hora e trinta minutos de desafio, cada vez que uma dupla conseguir sair do desafio, um aviso sonoro será acionado pela casa. Cada código só pode ser usado apenas uma vez para abrir a porta. Se vocês falharem no desafio, quando o tempo de 90 minutos passar, todas as portas serão liberadas para que vocês saiam. Tudo certo?

— Duplas? — questionei. Minha voz saindo um pouco mais aguda do que gostaria. — Como vamos escolher isso?

Olhei para meus amigos e estreitei os olhos quando percebi que nenhum deles parecia surpreso com a revelação de que o desafio seria feito em duplas. De repente, o sorriso diabólico de Rosalie fez mais sentido. Eu iria pessoalmente matá-la.

— As duplas já foram geradas na reserva do quarto — Laurent deu de ombros. Olhei para Alice. — Podemos fazer alguma alteração, mas isso acaba levando um tempo. E será cobrada uma taxa extra. Vão querer fazer a solicitação?

— Não — Jasper respondeu, me lançando um olhar. Estreitei os olhos.

— Perfeito. Preciso de um documento de identificação de todos vocês e que vocês assinem esses termos enquanto separamos as chaves para vocês.

E então ele saiu.

Segurei a vontade de falar mais alguma coisa sobre aquela história de duplas e então comecei a preencher o formulário padrão que Laurent havia nos entregado. Nenhuma alergia a medicamentos, nenhum problema do coração, nenhuma cirurgia recente…. Nenhum medicamento controlado… sem claustrofobia ou ansiedade. Entregamos os formulários para Laurent que tinha consigo as chaves e os envelopes com a história que cada um de nós precisaríamos desvendar.

— Ok. Alice e Emmett vocês ficam na sala Guardiões — começou. Pelo menos ainda tinha chances de ficar com Rosalie ou Jasper. — Jasper você fica com Rosalie na sala Jane e Alec. — _Merda! — _E, por fim, Edward e Bella, ficam na sala Didyme. Aqui estão as chaves e os envelopes. Se as três duplas conseguirem solucionar o mistério a tempo, vocês ganham os ingressos para nossa festa de Halloween. Ah, mais uma coisa. Cada dupla tem apenas três chances. Boa sorte!

Pensei em gritar e fazer uma cena dizendo que não ficaria na mesma sala com Edward de forma alguma, mas quando olhei para minha melhor amiga, vi em seus olhos que ela não queria nenhuma briga ou confusão.

— Bella… — começou.

— Está tudo bem — forcei um sorriso. — Vamos desvendar tudo bem rápido e mais tarde comemoramos juntas, ok?

— Obrigada, amiga — me abraçou.

Engoli em seco e me virei para Edward, que só tinha uma expressão entediada no rosto.

— Vamos logo — disse, pegando a chave da minha mão e seguindo para o corredor que Laurent tinha indicado.

_Seriam longos noventa minutos. Isso é, se eu não o matasse nos primeiros cinco._

— Você sabia que o desafio seria em dupla, não sabia? — acusei, quando destravamos a porta da nossa sala.

— Não. Mas não precisa desse show todo — revirou os olhos, empurrando a porta.

— Eu não estou fazendo show!

— Claro, claro…

Assim que ela se fechou atrás da gente, o cômodo foi iluminado e um cronômetro gigante se iniciou. Entramos em uma sala que parecia ter saído de um dos vários livros sobre vampiros que eu já tinha lido em minha vida. Observei os detalhes com atenção. O cômodo era pouco iluminado, várias velas queimadas, uma prateleira cheia de livros que ia do chão ao teto, uma mesa gigante com alguns cadernos, cartas e outros documentos. O chão era coberto por um carpete vermelho e a parede possuía um papel de parede clássico. Era quase como se estivéssemos em uma biblioteca ou em um escritório. Porém com um toque vampiresco, claro.

— Wow…

— Se você já terminou de ficar deslumbrada, será que pode usar seu diploma de jornalista para alguma coisa e selecionar as coisas rapidamente para sairmos daqui?

Revirei os olhos. É claro que ele iria jogar tudo em cima das minhas costas. Não deveria estar surpresa, deveria estar aliviada. Nos meses que comandou o jornal da Forks High, o Cullen nunca tinha se mostrado como alguém proativo. E nos anos seguintes, via claramente como ele não tinha muito compromisso com as coisas. Sempre chegando atrasado nos lugares, desmarcando em cima da hora. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

— Típico.

— O que disse?

Ignorei. Não tínhamos tempo a perder. Abri o envelope e comecei a ler sobre o mistério que precisávamos solucionar, mas ele puxou o envelope da minha mão.

— O que disse? — repetiu.

— Você ouviu o que eu disse — revidei. — Não precisa se fazer de ofendido comigo. Disse que era típico, porque nós dois sabemos que jogar as coisas nas costas dos outros é o que você faz de melhor.

— E você diz isso com qual embasamento mesmo? Ah, é. Por causa da porra de um jornal de escola de mais de cinco anos atrás.

— E também nos atrasos e remarcações dos últimos meses — completei.

— Ah… você ficava observando a hora que eu chegava, querida? Que fofo da sua parte — odiava seu sarcasmo e forma que seus lábios bem desenhados se curvavam apenas de um lado em um sorriso torto. — Infelizmente você não sabe de porra nenhuma. E isso inclui o motivo dos meus atrasos. Mas eu não devia estar surpreso… você sempre foi uma péssima jornalista. Não por menos perdeu a vaga para mim.

Senti meu rosto esquentar de raiva. Como ele ousava dizer isso? Ugh!

— Você sabe muito bem que eu só perdi a vaga por causa do grupinho de garotas que ficavam se jogando em cima de você na escola e que fizeram campanha gratuita para você!

— Se você precisa acreditar nisso para se sentir melhor — piscou, rasgando o envelope e desdobrando a carta.

— Você é um cretino, Edward Cullen! E um encosto na vida das pessoas. Eu até me sentiria mal por Emmett tendo que morar com você naquela casa, mas ainda bem que ele não precisa te encarar todos os dias enquanto você só fica no sofá coçando o saco sem fazer nada.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma risada debochada.

— Você é ridícula.

— Sem argumentos, Cullen? — revidei. — Que seja. Não tenho tempo para falar da forma que você está jogando fora o dinheiro dos seus tios. Vamos começar logo. Quanto mais rápido eu resolver o mistério, mais rápido eu posso sair de perto de você.

— Você não tem ideia do que você está falando, Isabella.

Engoli em seco. Ele nunca me chamava de Isabella. Pelo menos nunca naquele tom. Senti um aperto no peito e não consegui ignorar. Sabia que tinha ido longe demais daquela vez. Uma coisa que você devia saber sobre Edward, é que ele morava com os pais de Alice desde os nove anos, pois seu pai tinha abandonado a família e sua mãe caiu em uma depressão profunda, se afundando no álcool, até uma noite que havia saído de casa bêbada e bateu o carro. Pelo que Alice havia me contado, o acidente tinha sido feio. Felizmente Edward não estava no carro na hora, já que estava na casa de um amigo.

— Edward… — comecei, tocando seu braço. Ele imediatamente se afastou como se meu toque tivesse queimado sua pele. — Me desculpa. Eu fui longe demais.

— Você foi — afirmou. Seu rosto estava sério, os olhos carregados de emoção e, por alguns segundos, senti vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas me segurei. — Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu não estou desperdiçando o dinheiro dos meus _tios_. Ao contrário do que pensa, não fico a tarde inteira em casa _coçando o saco_. Eu consegui um estágio, comecei no mês passado. É lá que eu tenho ficado nas últimas semanas.

— Você tem razão. Não é da minha conta. Me desculpe, de novo — murmurei.

— Tudo bem — respirou fundo.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, sem realmente saber como agir depois daquilo. Odiava aquele clima. Até mais do que odiava quando ele estava sendo arrogante e sarcástico.

— Parabéns pelo estágio — disse, por fim. O canto dos seus lábios subiu em mais um dos seus típicos sorrisos tortos. Me peguei sorrindo de volta.

— Me elogiando agora, Swan? — provocou. Revirei os olhos.

— Não se acostume com isso, Cullen. Agora será que podemos começar a desvendar o mistério? Já perdemos quase vinte minutos nisso.

— Claro, claro.

Tomei novamente a carta de sua mão e, juntos começamos a ler do que se tratava o mistério que precisávamos resolver. Aparentemente se tratava da história trágica de amor entre dois vampiros.

_Itália no século XIV, dois vampiros apaixonados vivem uma história de amor que termina em tragédia. Didyme, irmã mais nova de Aro, foi transformada pelo irmão quando tinha 20 anos. Aro tinha a expectativa de que ela também desenvolvesse o mesmo poder que ele — de ler mentes, mas foi surpreendido quando isso não aconteceu e ela desenvolveu então a aura da felicidade. Aro e Marcus, junto a Caius, fazem parte do clã Volturi que comanda todos os vampiros na terra. Ela e Marcus eram um casal extremamente apaixonado, sem se importar com poder ou qualquer outra coisa, mas por fazer parte do Clã Volturi, acabavam atraindo outros olhares. Tudo se transforma em uma tragédia quando, poucos anos depois de iniciarem o romance, Didyme é friamente assassinada e Marcus perde completamente o amor pela vida. Por mais de cem anos, Marcus acreditou que a morte de sua amada tinha sido causada pelo Clã Romeno, que nunca aceitou o fato de que os vampiros eram comandados pelo Clã Volturi. Porém, evidências recentes mostram a Marcus que o assassino de sua amada pode estar mais perto do que ele imagina… Ajude-o a descobrir quem matou Didyme e solucione esse crime._

Pelos próximos minutos conseguimos ser civilizados um com o outro, enquanto procurávamos pelo quarto alguma evidência que nos levasse até a primeira pista de quem poderia ser o verdadeiro assassino de Didyme.

— Aposto que foi o próprio Marcus — Edward disse, enquanto mexia em uma gaveta. — Todo mundo sabe que o marido é sempre o principal suspeito.

Ele estava certo, é claro. Mas aquilo seria óbvio demais. Além disso, se tratava de uma história de vampiros e não de humanos.

— Não faz sentido — respondi, folheando um livro. — Se ele tivesse matado ela, porque passou mais de cem anos feito um zumbi e sem amor pela vida?

— Talvez ele se arrependeu.

— Ele poderia ter se matado se esse fosse o caso — rebati.

— Você só não quer ir por esse lado porque eu que dei a sugestão — bufou. — Sabe que estou certo. Podemos muito bem tentar a resposta e sair logo daqui.

— Não vamos gastar uma chance com uma resposta óbvia dessas.

— Quem disse que você manda no jogo? — arqueou a sobrancelha e se levantou, indo até o painel na porta. Corri em sua direção para tentar evitar que ele enviasse a resposta, mas era tarde demais.

— Edward! — grunhi.

A tela imediatamente ficou vermelha, indicando que a resposta estava errada e que tínhamos gastado nossa primeira chance. _Ugh!_

— Eu te avisei! Por que você sempre tem que fazer as coisas do seu jeito?

— Não seja tão dramática — revirou os olhos. — Nós ainda temos mais duas chances.

— Sim. Mas se você não tivesse sido estúpido, teríamos três! — exclamei. — Você apostou nessa resposta sem embasamento algum. Assim como tudo que você faz na su…!

Antes que eu pudesse continuar o meu monólogo, um som alto atingiu nossos ouvidos, indicando que uma das duplas tinha conseguido solucionar o mistério. _Ótimo, _pensei ironicamente. Agora tínhamos que correr ainda mais para conseguirmos sair dali o quanto antes.

— Viu só! Por sua culpa perdemos mais tempo e alguém já conseguiu solucionar um dos mistérios — bufei.

— É só um jogo, Swan. Se você tiver terminado de gritar, vamos voltar a investigar os papéis. Pelo menos eu fiz uma sugestão. Você estava ali há dez minutos e não conseguiu achar nada.

— Você acha que eu já não tinha pensado em Marcus? — revirei os olhos. — Como você disse, o marido é sempre o principal suspeito. Por isso seria uma resposta óbvia demais. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber isso.

Revirou os olhos.

— Então o que você sugere, Sra. Jornalista? — disse, com deboche. Respirei fundo, olhando para o cronômetro.

Ainda tínhamos quarenta e sete minutos.

— Estamos claramente no escritório de alguém. Vamos procurar por fundos falsos, ou alguma entrada secreta. Pensando que isso aconteceu no século XIV, provavelmente vamos encontrar algumas cartas. Didyme e Marcus eram um casal apaixonado, provavelmente eles gostavam de trocar cartas. Ou então ela deve ter algum diário.

Surpreendentemente, Edward não revidou o que eu falei e começou a buscar as coisas na estante, enquanto eu procurava por um fundo falso na escrivaninha que estava no canto da parede. Comecei a bater na madeira, tentando achar algo quando finalmente consegui encontrar.

— Aha! — exclamei, puxando a gaveta. — Merda. Preciso de uma chave para abrir.

— Uma chave? Vamos quebrar a gaveta — disse, puxando-a da minha mão. Revirei os olhos.

— Claro. A gente nem sabe o que tem aí dentro. E se for algo de quebrar? Além do mais, não acho que faça parte das regras quebrar as coisas dentro dos quartos.

— E se não encontrarmos nada aqui dentro? Vamos gastar mais minutos…

— Então comece a procurar logo — esbravejei.

Quase dez minutos olhando a estante de livros, comecei a analisar os títulos em busca de alguma dica, até cair meus olhos em um dos principais livros do século XIV: A Divina Comédia. Poderia ser loucura, mas a história de Dante em sua jornada para encontrar Beatrice, sua falecida amada, me fez pensar em Marcus e Didyme.

— Que bom saber que você está procurando por evidências e não perdendo tempo admirando um livro velho — Edward resmungou do meu lado.

Não perdi tempo respondendo ele, apenas comecei a folhear as páginas até que encontrei uma página falsa com a chave.

— O que você estava dizendo mesmo? — rebati, devolvendo o livro para a estante e caminhando até a escrivaninha. Edward veio atrás de mim e já podia sentir o calor do seu corpo pela proximidade. Ignorei a sensação e enfiei a chave na gaveta, pronta para girá-la e descobrir a próxima pista.

— Mas que…

— O que foi?

— A chave não vira! — exclamei. — Como assim? Será que está com defeito?

— Eu disse para quebrarmos a gaveta! — disse. — Para de tentar girar a chave, você vai quebrá-la!

— Talvez a fechadura está suja… ou talv…

E então, mais uma vez ouvimos o alarme indicando que o segundo mistério havia sido solucionado. Olhei em pânico para o cronômetro. Vinte e nove minutos. Até agora não tínhamos achado nada. _Merda!_

— Caralho. Não acredito que ainda não encontramos uma pista e o pessoal já conseguiu sair! — esbravejou, ecoando meus pensamentos. — Vamos largar essa gaveta.

— Mas e se a pista estiver aqui? — tentei mais uma vez. O Cullen então puxou a gaveta da minha mão e a sacudiu.

— Parece vazio pra mim. Vamos procurar outra coisa.

Respirei fundo, odiando ter que dar o braço a torcer. Pelo próximos minutos voltamos a procurar por qualquer pista que nos indicasse porque outra pessoa iria querer matar Didyme. Especialmente sendo uma pessoa do Clã Volturi. Reli a carta algumas vezes, prestando mais atenção nos detalhes. Comecei a anotar os detalhes da carta nos papéis que encontrei em cima da escrivaninha, fazendo um perfil de possíveis suspeitos. Estava terminando de anotar, quando Edward exclamou um "isso aí, porra!"

— O que foi? — indaguei.

— Me dá a chave — pediu, ignorando minha pergunta.

— Por que?

— Me entrega logo essa chave, Isabella — repetiu. Fiz o que ele pediu. — Ao contrário de você achei o local que ela pertence.

Segui seu olhar e abri os lábios em choque quando vi que ele tinha achado um fundo falso na madeira da parede ao lado da estante. Corri até onde ele estava, vendo a chave virar com facilidade e um sorriso arrogante se abrir em seus lábios avermelhados.

— Quem é o detetive agora? — provocou, abrindo o cofre e encontrando algumas cartas ali. Revirei os olhos. — O que foi? Não vai me dar parabéns?

— Deixa de ser idiota — resmunguei. — Vamos ler logo essas cartas e sair daqui.

Peguei uma das cartas, vendo que se tratava de cartas trocadas entre Marcus e Didyme. Como eu já tinha sugerido no início.

— Eu disse que eles trocavam cartas.

— E eu disse que a gaveta era perda de tempo.

— Você queria quebrar a gaveta!

— Para poupar tempo — justificou, passando o olho em uma das cartas.

— E para nos fazer pagar uma multa. Isso sim. Todas suas sugestões até agora foram inúteis.

— Você é inacreditável — riu. — Não consegue mesmo admitir que eu estava certo, né?

— E você se acha.

— Se você precisa dizer isso para se sentir melhor… Já estou acostumado com a sua imaturidade. Mas espero pelo menos um agradecimento quando eu conseguir tirar a gente daqui.

— Quem disse que você vai conseguir? Quer saber? Cala a boca! Vamos ler essas cartas. Temos dezenove minutos.

O Cullen revirou os olhos e voltou a atenção para as cartas.

— Eles estavam planejando fugir! — exclamei, levantando minha carta. — Por que eles estariam planejando deixar o Clã? E por que eles estavam conversando sobre isso em uma carta?

— Você sabe que fica impossível ler com você falando alto desse jeito, né? — disse.

— Eu estou falando pra você tentar pensar em algo!

— Ah, então agora você quer minha ajuda? — arqueou a sobrancelha. Eu queria dar um tapa nele.

— Meu deus, deixa de ser idiota! Por que você precisa contestar tudo?

— Eu? Você é quem sempre contesta tudo! Desde que chegamos aqui…

Então, de repente, as cartas foram deixadas de lado e começamos uma briga. Um jogando coisas na cara do outro. Em algum momento eu já nem sabia mais sobre o que estávamos brigando. Quando dei por mim, estávamos frente a frente, nossas respirações ofegantes e nossos rostos perigosamente próximos. _O que estava acontecendo?_

— Eu-

— Cala a boca, Swan!

Se aproximou. Meus olhos arregalados. Vi quando ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e me peguei fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu sabia que aquilo era perigoso, sabia que deveria me afastar. Mas eu não conseguia. A mão dele veio parar em minha cintura. Todos os argumentos daquela briga foram esquecidos. Eu só queria…

— Atenção! Vocês possuem apenas 90 segundos começando agora. — Uma voz soou no auto-falante e foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

— Bella…

— Agora não! — gritei, me afastando e voltando para a mesa onde tinha feito minhas anotações. Passei os olhos pelas palavras que eu tinha anotado, tentando achar uma resposta.

_Poder de ler mentes._

_Desejava o mesmo para ela._

_Conseguia falsificar lealdade._

_Sede de poder._

_Fugir juntos._

— Eles estavam se comunicando por cartas para que os pensamentos não fossem lidos! — exclamei.

— O que?

— Marcus e Didyme. Eles não queriam que Aro soubesse o que eles estavam planejando…

— Porque Aro nunca aceitaria que dois vampiros poderosos deixassem o Clã — exclamou de volta.

— Por isso ele matou Didyme e fez com que a Chelsea controlasse Marcus para que ele não quisesse mais fugir.

Edward correu até o painel. 15 segundos. Digitou rapidamente o nome de Aro. Ao seu lado, esperei ansiosamente, então tudo ficou escuro, antes das luzes verdes se acenderem e a porta ser liberada.

— Conseguimos! — exclamei, caminhando até a porta.

Edward tocou meu braço, silenciosamente me pedindo para parar.

— Bella… — começou de novo.

Eu sabia o que ele queria, mas não podia. Soltei de seu aperto e continuei a andar, encontrando nossos amigos do outro lado.

— Achamos que vocês não fossem conseguir! — Emmett disse animadamente.

— Teríamos terminado antes se Isabella não tivesse gastado tanto tempo procurando a chave para uma gaveta vazia — O Cullen resmungou. Olhei feio para ele.

— No final foi a minha chave que abriu o compartimento das cartas! — devolvi. Revirou os olhos.

Então tínhamos voltado ao que éramos.

— Será que vocês conseguem ficar cinco minutos sem discutir por alguma coisa? — Jasper suspirou, parecendo cansado.

— Só se a Swan ficar calada. Aí quem sabe?

— Você que precisa ficar calado!

— Vocês dois precisam ficar calados! — Rosalie pontuou. — Terminamos o jogo. Todos conseguimos. Vamos pegar nossos ingressos e então vamos para o apartamento de Alice e Jasper comemorar.

— Isso! — Alice exclamou.

— Não sei vocês, mas eu estou no clima de tequila! — completou a loira. Revirei os olhos. Até parece que eu ia tomar tequila.

— Vou ficar no vinho mesmo — respondi.

— Chata!.

Ignorei o comentário de Emmett, porque não queria começar outra briga. Antes de irmos embora, fomos até a recepção, onde Laurent nos esperava com os ingressos em mãos. Ele nos deu parabéns por termos conseguido completar os desafios e ganhamos um certificado impresso.

— Nos vemos na festa amanhã — se despediu.

O caminho até a casa de Alice foi feito em um silêncio completo. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava afetada com o que quase aconteceu naquele escape room. Cinco anos depois. Não acreditava que quase deixei que aquilo quase acontecesse de novo. Procurava alguma coisa para botar a culpa, mas só conseguia me lembrar da forma cheia de desejo que Edward me encarava quando a ponta da sua língua tocou seus lábios. Ou o calor da sua mão na minha cintura.

_Pare com isso, _ordenei mentalmente e encostei a cabeça no banco fechando os olhos.

— Está tudo bem, Bella? — Rosalie indagou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Não abri os olhos, mas murmurei que estava cansada. — Aconteceu alguma coisa no escape room?

— Por que você pergunta isso? — tentei não soar afetada quando abri meus olhos.

— Nada.

— Hmmm — resmunguei.

— Então… aconteceu?

— Não. Não aconteceu nada — menti.

— Se você diz — deu de ombros, aumentando o volume da música.

O apartamento novo de Jasper e Alice não ficava muito longe do lugar que eu morava com Rose. Na verdade, se você tivesse um pouquinho de disposição dava para fazer o trajeto a pé e não demoraria mais do que quinze minutos. Por isso, antes de irmos para lá, passamos em casa rapidamente para tomarmos um banho e trocar de roupa enquanto Emmett fazia o mesmo em seu apartamento. Antes de sairmos de novo, pegamos o bolo que Rosalie tinha preparado para Alice e os presentes que tínhamos comprado.

— Ficou lindo — elogiei. — Estou louca para provar!

— Espero que tenha acertado. Sabe que red velvet não é minha especialidade — riu. Apesar de cursar medicina, Rosalie simplesmente adorava passar o tempo livre cozinhando. Como sua colega de quarto eu tinha muitos benefícios por isso.

Cinco minutos depois estávamos parando em frente ao prédio de Alice e Jasper. Respirei fundo quando vi que o carro de Edward já estava ali. Não tinha o espelho do meu banheiro para me dar um discurso motivacional no momento, então fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e então saí do carro. Nossa entrada não precisava ser liberada e logo já estávamos dentro do apartamento.

Alice gritou animada quando viu o bolo temático de aniversário e de Halloween que Rosalie havia preparado. Colocamos o bolo em cima da mesa e entregamos os presentes. No canto da sala, Edward estava em silêncio enquanto Jasper escolhia uma música.

— Eu amei! — exclamou, segurando o kit de SPA que tínhamos comprado para ela. — Vocês são perfeitas! Obrigada por hoje!

— Ok, ok… chega de sentimentalismo — Rosalie brincou. — Quero começar a beber!

— Eu também! — minha outra amiga gritou.

E então a comemoração começou.

Outros convidados começaram a aparecer e eu sabia que logo os vizinhos iam reclamar do nosso barulho, mas não conseguia focar muito naquilo. A noite inteira estava sendo uma dança pra mim. Em vários momentos senti que Edward tentava se aproximar para conversarmos, mas eu sempre tinha uma desculpa na ponta da língua para não ficar sozinha com ele. Meu coração já estava acelerado e eu já estava começando a achar difícil resistir. Ele parecia estar ficando irritado. Tentei não pensar muito nisso. Foquei então nas minha taças de vinho. Não queria ficar bêbada, mas tentei nunca ficar com a mão vazia, assim pelo menos tinha um desculpa para ficar fugindo dele. Amanhã quando a adrenalina do escape room acabasse eu sabia que ia parar de me sentir assim. Tudo aquilo era apenas circunstancial. E já já voltaríamos ao normal.

Com esse pensamento, segui pelas próximas horas.

Nos aproximando da meia noite, Alice resolveu que seria a hora de cortar o bolo, então depois de um parabéns super atrapalhado e cheio de pessoas já levemente bêbadas, minha amiga cortou o bolo. Rosalie tinha acertado o ponto e tinha ficado uma delícia. Queria pegar mais um pedaço, mas antes precisava urgentemente ir ao banheiro. Então me enfiando no meio das pessoas, entrei no banheiro do corredor. Porém, antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, ouvi a voz de Alice.

— Mas já? Eu mal cortei o bolo — reclamou.

— Eu sei, Allie. Mas eu realmente preciso ir — Edward respondeu. Então ele já estava indo embora? E por que eu me importava tanto?

— Tudo bem — minha amiga disse com um tom cansado. — Nos vemos amanhã na festa?

Silêncio. Me sentia uma enxerida ouvindo atrás da porta, mas não podia conter minha curiosidade.

— Edward…

— Amanhã a gente se fala, ok? — respondeu. — Feliz aniversário de novo, Allie. Te amo muito, tente não exagerar muito na bebida.

— Pode deixar. Também te amo. Obrigada por ter passado o dia comigo! — exclamou.

Suspirando, finalmente desgrudei meu ouvido da porta e usei o banheiro como precisava. Quando voltei para a sala, Edward já havia ido e tentei não pensar muito naquilo. Os minutos foram passando e aos poucos as pessoas foram embora, até ficar apenas o nosso grupinho.

— Quer carona, Bella? — Emmett ofereceu. Rosalie iria passar a noite no apartamento dele.

— Você pode dormir aqui se quiser — Alice disse, antes que eu pudesse responder.

— E atrapalhar você e Jasper de transarem no sofá? — brinquei. Jasper corou e minha amiga soltou uma risada. — Acho que vou pra casa mesmo. Quero tomar um longo banho e descansar.

Depois de nos despedirmos com a promessa de nos encontramos amanhã a tarde para nos arrumar para a festa da Casa di Volterra, Emmett me levou para casa.

— Juízo, crianças! — brinquei, antes de sair do carro e correr até a porta do pequeno prédio que morava.

Sozinha no meu apartamento, rapidamente tirei minha roupa e tomei uma ducha rápida apenas para relaxar os músculos. Apesar do dia longo, ainda não sentia o cansaço, por isso, enrolada em meu roupão, seguia até a cozinha para preparar um chá.

Estava terminando colocar a água fervendo na xícara, quando ouvi batidas na porta. Estranhando Rosalie não usar a própria chave, ajeitei meu roupão e destranquei a porta.

— Rosalie, você esque-

Parei de falar, quase caindo para trás quando vi a figura parada ali.

— Você não devia abrir a porta antes de olhar no olho mágico — disse.

— Edward? — indaguei, quando recuperei do susto. — O que está fazendo aqui? São quase uma da manhã.

Eu já sabia a sua resposta antes mesmo de ele abrir a boca.

— Estou cansado de fugir. Ou melhor estou cansado de te deixar fugir. Precisamos conversar — respondeu, entrando no apartamento sem esperar por um convite.

— Você está bêbado? — acusei, me arrependendo das palavras no segundo seguinte. — Desculpa. Pergunta idiota.

Sabia que Edward praticamente não consumia bebidas alcoólicas, dado ao que tinha acontecido com sua mãe. Edward apenas revirou os olhos, ainda parado na minha frente.

— Vamos falar do que aconteceu hoje mais cedo? — perguntou, por fim.

— Como assim? — tentei protelar.

— Não se faça de sonsa, Isabella. Isso não combina com você.

Engoli em seco. Ok. Precisava agir como a mulher de vinte e três anos que eu era. Mais uma vez Edward estava certo, mas, mesmo assim, não consegui abrir a boca. Minha mente repetindo todos aqueles acontecimentos.

— Quer que eu comece? — indagou, mas não esperou uma resposta. — Ok. Por que me evitou a noite inteira? Por que quase nos beijamos naquela merda de escape room e você simplesmente fingiu que nada aconteceu?

— Nada realmente aconteceu.

— Mas teria acontecido se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos — constatou.

— Não teria — tentei. A voz fraca. Era uma péssima mentirosa

— Mentirosa — acusou. — Se não quer falar dessa vez, vamos falar sobre a outra vez. Se lembra?

É claro que eu me lembrava. Ainda estávamos no ensino médio. Era dia de fechamento no jornal da escola. Tínhamos brigado por algum motivo idiota, mas no final das contas, Edward enfiou os dedos entre os fios do meu cabelo e me puxou para um beijo. Não houve resistência da minha parte. Eu também enfiei os dedos entre os fios do seu cabelo. O beijo era uma mistura de gemidos, lábios e línguas. No final, batidas na porta nos interromperam. Depois daquele dia eu fingi que o beijo nunca tinha acontecido. Saí do jornal mesmo que faltasse apenas um mês para a formatura e foquei meu tempo com outras coisas.

— Também fomos interrompidos aquele dia — respondi, tentando não soar afetada.

— E você também fugiu — constatou. — Assim como fugiu no primeiro ano da faculdade. Naquele dia da biblioteca, lembra? Assim como está fugindo todos esses anos.

— O que você quer, Edward? — levantei o tom de voz.

— Eu quero que a gente pare de agir como dois adolescentes! — se exaltou também. — Quero que você pare de fugir. Quero saber o que você quer de mim! Não aguento mais brincar de gato e rato.

Finalmente o encarei. Sua respiração, assim como a minha, estava ofegante. Os olhos implorando por alguma resposta… algum sinal. Molhei meus lábios com a ponta da língua, sentindo um aperto no estômago. Eu poderia dizer várias coisas, mas me sentia paralisada. Depois de anos naquele jogo, a possibilidade de que nosso ódio mútuo também pudesse ser outra coisa me assustava. Tinha medo de me entregar. Encará-lo todos os dias, mesmo que em meio a brigas, não era tão ruim assim. Mas não sabia se ia suportar ter que encará-lo caso a gente realmente se machucasse.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Edward balançou a cabeça. Sentia a derrota em seus ombros.

— Quer saber… esquece — disse, começando a andar em direção a porta. — Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu. — Parou ao meu lado, me olhando uma última vez. — Vamos fazer o que fazemos de melhor e fugir. Não é como se a gente fosse mesmo dar cer—

Não pensei, não esperei, apenas fiz. Lidaria com as consequências depois.

Em um segundo Edward começava a abrir a porta. No outro eu o empurrei contra a mesma, grudando meu corpo no seu.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntou, descrente.

— Você sempre falou demais, Cullen — respondi e fiz aquilo que queríamos por anos: tomei seus lábios nos meus.

Por um breve segundo, ele não reagiu, porém, antes que eu sequer pudesse cogitar me afastar, suas mãos se moldaram a minha cintura e ele puxou meu corpo para o seu. Arfei contra seus lábios e ele aprofundou o beijo, mesclando nossas línguas e subindo uma de suas mãos pela minha nuca até enterrar os dedos entre os fios do meu cabelo. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali, apenas no beijando. Mas logo tudo se tornou intenso demais.

— Edward… — gemi, quando ele puxou meus cabelos de forma que eu deixasse meu pescoço exposto para ele distribuir beijos e mordidas.

Enterrei os dedos nos fios acobreados do seu cabelo e comecei a levantar uma perna em sua cintura. Eu precisava de mais. Precisava sentir seu corpo. Seu toque. Então, ele se afastou.

— O qu-

Não precisei falar mais nada. As mãos firmes de Edward rapidamente me levantaram e em enlacei as pernas na sua cintura, gemendo mais uma vez quando ele nos virou e me prensou contra a porta. Usando apenas um roupão e uma calcinha fina por baixo, não havia muitos barreiras entre nós dois e eu podia sentir o quão duro e pronto ele estava. Sem me importar em parecer apressada ou desesperada, comecei a me esfregar contra ele, que devolveu o gesto descendo os lábios pelo meu pescoço em direção ao decote do meu roupão.

Desajeitadamente, comecei a tentar empurrar a jaqueta de couro que ele usava para fora do seu corpo. Senti Edward abrir um sorriso contra minha pele e então ele se afastou brevemente, me ajudando a tirar a peça.

— Com pressa, querida? — provocou. Dei um tapa em seu braço.

— Cala a boca e tira essa camisa logo — resmunguei. Jogou a cabeça para trás, dando uma de suas risadas. _O maxilar dele sempre foi tão marcado assim?_ De repente, me vi com vontade de passar a língua ali.

Não me controlei.

— Porra! — grunhiu, apertando minhas coxas. — Se fizer isso de novo vou acabar te deixando cair.

— Hmmm… então é melhor irmos para um lugar mais confortável, não acha? — respondi.

Na minha cabeça, pensei que iríamos para meu quarto. Mas Edward pensava diferente, já que simplesmente nos virou em direção a sala e então me jogou em cima do sofá. O movimento fazendo com que meu roupão se abrisse e eu ficasse quase que completamente exposta para ele. O ruivo parou na ponta do sofá, me observando. Mordi os lábios e comecei a passar a ponta dos dedos pelo meu pescoço, descendo pelo vão entre meus seios descobertos até encontrar a barra da calcinha pequena que eu usava. Seus olhos verdes escuros de desejo acompanhando o movimento com atenção.

Vi quando ele engoliu em seco e abri um sorriso malicioso, abrindo levemente também minhas pernas.

— Caralho.

— Gosta do que vê? — indaguei, ainda passando o dedo levemente na barra da minha calcinha.

— Você é muito gostosa — respondeu, finalmente tirando a camisa que usava e revelando as tatuagens em seu peitoral. _Merda_. Eu tinha me esquecido das tatuagens. Foi então a minha vez de engolir em seco. — Hmm… agora parece que é você que está gostando do que vê.

Revirei os olhos, mas não respondi nada. Apenas fiquei de joelhos no sofá, terminando de tirar meu roupão e então engatinhei até onde ele estava, passando meus dedos pelo seu peitoral levemente definido. Sabia que Edward gostava de correr todas as manhãs e que quase sempre ia para a academia com Jasper.

— Hmm… — murmurei, começando a distribuir beijos ali, ao mesmo tempo em que levava minhas mãos até a fivela do seu cinto e começava a tirar sua calça.

— Isabella — gemeu. Olhei pra cima e vi que seus olhos estavam fechados e a cabeça jogada levemente para trás.

Aproveitei o momento para puxar a calça e a boxer vermelha que ele usava para baixo e então me afastei um pouco. Ali estava ele. Completamente nu e pronto para mim. Passei a língua nos lábios, sentindo um incômodo entre minhas pernas. Sabia que nem todo pau era bonito, mas obviamente o de Edward era. Longo, mas sem ser exagerado. Grosso na medida certa. Algumas veias marcando a pele rosa lisa. E os pelos acobreados milimetricamente aparados.

— Você pretende só olhar ou quer fazer alguma coisa com ele? — A voz de Edward me tirou no meu transe. Dei um tapa em sua barriga e ele soltou uma risada, acariciando o local. — Tão violenta, Swan.

— É o que você merece — rebati, cruzando os braços e me afastando.

— Ei! — reclamou. — Não cubra esses seios maravilhosos. Estou imaginando faz um bom tempo como eles vão ficar perfeitos balançando enquanto você rebola em mim.

O gemido foi involuntário. _O que ele estava fazendo comigo?_

— Eu ainda nem comecei — respondeu. Aparentemente tinha falado em voz alta.

— E pretende começar quando? — desafiei, segurando seu pau em minhas mãos e começando a massageá-lo lentamente. — Talvez você precise de mais um incentivo…

— Uhmm… — balbuciou, passando a mão em meu cabelo. Segurei a risada. Ele era tão óbvio. Mais uma vez não perdi tempo e logo meus lábios se juntaram as minhas mãos. — Caralho… Isabella…

Liberei seu pau com um _plop_ e abri um sorriso arrogante, antes de passar minha língua por toda a sua extensão e então massagear lentamente as bolas enquanto meus lábios voltavam sua atenção para a cabeça.

— Ok, chega — praticamente rosnou, antes de me puxar pelos braços e grudar nossos lábios em um beijo urgente, nos deitando no sofá mais uma vez.

Soltei um gritinho, mas logo me derreti contra seu toque. Sua mão habilidosa se enfiou entre nossos corpos e ele começou a me tocar lentamente. Os dedos passando pelos meus lábios de forma preguiçosa, provocando. Comecei a movimentar meus quadris, incentivando-o e ele se afastou para me encarar.

— Gosta disso? — perguntou, enfiando dois dedos. — Uh?

— S-sim — gemi, entreabrindo os lábios. — Mais.

— Mais forte? Mais rápido? Mais dedos…? — indagou, curvando os dedos dentro de mim e me fazendo ofegar. — Vou precisar que você seja mais específica, linda.

Estreitei os olhos. Ao invés de uma resposta, enfiei a mão entre nossos corpos também e me juntei a ele enquanto ele me tocava. Guiando seus movimentos.

— Isso responde sua pergunta? — devolvi.

— Hmmm… você fica tão sexy quando tá irritadinha — murmurou, começando a beijar meus seios. — Não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu só quis te jogar na parede mais próxima e te tomar com força.

— Eu percebia.

— Espera… você percebia? — indagou, se afastando completamente.

Revirei os olhos.

— Você não é tão sutil quanto pensa.

— Uh… — pigarreou. Soltei uma risada.

— Se você não fosse tão lento poderíamos estar fazendo isso há muito tempo.

— Eu? — rebateu. — E você? Que sempre fugia como se eu estivesse te queimando? Uh?

— Você me queimava sim — respondi, levando os lábios até seu ouvido. Segurei sua mão mais uma vez. — Não consegue sentir como estou quente?

— Porra. Você vai me matar.

— Isso pode ser verdade, mas antes precisamos fazer uma coisa — respondi, mordendo seu maxilar e fazendo com que os movimentos dos seus dedos aumentassem. Gemi, agarrando seus ombros e então joguei a cabeça para trás quando o primeiro orgasmo da noite me atingiu.

Por alguns segundos, fiquei de olhos fechados aproveitando os pequenos espasmos pós-orgasmo. Senti Edward se movimentar em cima de mim e então abri os olhos, vendo que ele tinha levado os dedos até os lábios, sugando os líquidos ali.

— Deliciosa — disse, me encarando intensamente.

Meus lábios voltaram para os seus. Estava cansada das preliminares, por mais que estivesse me divertindo. Agora eu precisava senti-lo em mim. Com força. O empurrando para que ele se sentasse no sofá, terminei de tirar minha calcinha e então rapidamente joguei uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Gemi com o contato e Edward jogou a cabeça para trás.

— Camisinha? — perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

— No meu quarto — respondi, começando a me levantar, mas sendo surpreendida quando ele me segurou com firmeza contra seu corpo e nos levantou.

— Na sua cama vou conseguir ver melhor enquanto você rebola em mim — explicou.

Me levou até meu quarto e então nos jogou na cama, ficando por baixo de mim. Imediatamente grudei nossos lábios, começando a mexer os quadris lentamente até que tudo ficou intenso demais e então me afastei. Saindo de seu colo, peguei a camisinha na minha mesa de cabeceira. Não perdi tempo e a coloquei rapidamente, logo eu já estava posicionada em cima de Edward também. Seus olhos me observando atentamente enquanto eu o deslizava para dentro de mim.

Gememos.

— Porra — grunhiu. Uma mão apertando minha cintura com força e a outra segurando meu peito. — Gostosa pra caralho.

Abri um sorriso e então comecei a me movimentar. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim era tão intensa que eu não sabia como estava conseguindo me movimentar. Era como se eu tivesse perdido controle total do meu corpo. No silêncio do quarto, apenas nossos gemidos e o barulho dos nossos corpos se encontrando podia ser ouvido.

— Tão bom…

— Sabia que seus peitos iam ficar incríveis com você rebolando em mim.

Soltei uma risada em meio aos gemidos e dei um tapa em seu peitoral. Edward puxou a mão que usei para o tapa e levou até seus lábios, sugando meus dedos lentamente. Soltei um gemido e comecei a me movimentar com mais força. Apoiei os braços nos joelhos de Edward e simplesmente me deixei levar. Uma mão de Edward começou a ajudar a guiar meus movimentos enquanto a outra ele levou até onde nossos corpos se encontravam, provocando meu clítoris e me fazendo ir mais rápido.

— Quase lá — gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás. Meu orgasmo me atingiu segundos depois.

Edward grunhiu, apertando minha cintura com mais força não deixando que eu diminuísse os movimentos. Eu sabia que ele também estava perto.

— Porra, porra, porra! — gemeu, atingindo seu orgasmo.

Deixei que meu corpo mole caísse em cima dele por alguns segundos. Suas mãos fazendo um carinho preguiçoso em minhas costas.

— Acho que você me matou — murmurou.

— Imagino que sim — ri, ainda ofegante. Sabia que amanhã acordaria com uma leve dor muscular, mas não conseguia focar naquilo. Senti um tapa na minha bunda.

— Levanta.

— Está indo embora? — perguntei, tentando não mostrar que aquilo me incomodava.

— Até parece — revirou os olhos. Saí de cima dele, sibilando com a perda de contato. — Preciso tirar a camisinha e me limpar.

— Suponho que eu deva fazer o mesmo.

Enquanto Edward se limpava no banheiro, corri até a sala para pegar nossas roupas descartadas ali. Não queria correr o risco de Rosalie aparecer por lá e encontrar aquela bagunça. Quando voltei Edward estava saindo do banheiro e ganhei outro tapa na bunda quando ele passou por mim.

— Para de bater na minha bunda — resmunguei.

— Não tenho culpa se sua bunda é redondinha e empinada. Minha mão não consegue resistir — piscou.

Revirei os olhos e rapidamente entrei no banheiro para me limpar e me preparar para dormir. Quando saí do banheiro, Edward já estava na minha cama e mordi os lábios com a visão daquele homem usando apenas uma boxer vermelha completamente esparramado em cima dos meus lençóis. De todos os acontecimentos do dia, aquele era realmente um que eu não esperava. Maneei a cabeça e peguei uma blusa de malha no meu armário, antes de me juntar a ele na cama.

Sua mão foi imediatamente para minha bunda e eu arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção.

— Minha mão estava sentindo falta da sua bunda — explicou.

Revirar os olhos perto de Edward era uma constante. De qualquer forma, não retirei sua mão da minha bunda e me aconcheguei na cama, sendo surpreendida quando Edward me puxou para ele e me deu um beijo lento. Sabia que se continuássemos com aquilo iríamos logo partir para o segundo round, mas sabia também que precisávamos dormir pois já se passavam das duas da manhã. Então relutantemente me afastei. Por alguns minutos ficamos em silêncio. Não éramos um casal, mas também não estávamos brigando. Naquele momento de… _trégua_, não sabíamos muito bem como agir.

— Edward? — sussurrei, por fim, alguns minutos depois.

— Hmm? — respondeu. Estava quase dormindo.

— Você também fica muito sexy quando está irritadinho.

Seu peito vibrou com a risada que deu e ele me apertou contra seu corpo. No escuro do quarto, senti seus lábios tocando o topo da minha cabeça.

— Boa noite, Swan.

— Boa noite, Cullen

_X_

Na manhã seguinte, um corpo grande me cobria. Não precisei de muito tempo para lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Mordi os lábios e olhei pra baixo, vendo os cabelos de Edward completamente bagunçados. No meio da noite tínhamos no movido, aparentemente, e agora ele estava abraçado a minha cintura e a cabeça deitada em cima dos meus seios. É claro que ele dormiria com a cabeça ali.

Tentando não acordá-lo, tirei seus braços da minha cintura e escorreguei para fora da cama. Edward se mexeu alguns segundos e então enterrou a cabeça em meu travesseiro. Admirei a visão que era sua bunda durinha, as costas malhadas e os lábios em um pequeno bico.

— Você está pirando — murmurei para o vazio.

Depois de uma ida rápida ao banheiro, prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e peguei uma calcinha no armário, vestindo-a debaixo da blusa. Já na cozinha, comecei a preparar algo pra comer. Não sabia o que Edward gostava de comer pela manhã e nem como iríamos agir um com o outro. Uma parte minha esperava que no momento que ele acordasse, iríamos explodir em uma briga e ele sairia do meu apartamento batendo as portas. A outra tentava não pensar muito nisso. Optei por seguir a segunda parte e foquei em fazer o café.

Na bancada da cozinha, a água e a xícara do chá que nunca tomei. No final das contas meu sono tinha chegado de outra forma. Soltei uma risadinha e joguei o líquido fora, antes de abrir a geladeira e ver quais as opções.

Com o cabelo bagunçado, o rosto amassado e ainda só de boxer, Edward apareceu na cozinha alguns minutos depois. A visão seria perfeita, se ele não estivesse se coçando enquanto andava. _Ugh._

— Precisa se coçar na minha frente? — perguntei.

— Não é como se eu estivesse coçando meu saco. Estava apenas coçando minha barriga — respondeu, revirando os olhos e veio até onde eu estava na cozinha. Sem pensar muito ou me preparar, me deu um beijo rápido, a mão descendo até minha bunda e fazendo um carinho ali. — Bom dia, a propósito.

— Humm… bom dia — respondi, um pouco desnorteada com a mudança rápida de humor. — Estou fazendo café. Como você toma?

— Preto e sem açúcar. Precisa de ajuda com algo?

Não respondi. Estava tentando digerir o que estava acontecendo ali naquela cozinha. Parecia que eu tinha dormido e acordado em uma realidade alternativa.

— Isabella? — tentou de novo.

— Você está me oferecendo ajuda?

Revirou os olhos.

— Se você preferir eu posso deitar ali no sofá e ficar coçando o saco enquanto você faz tudo — debochou. Bufei. — Sério, eu não sou um monstro. Estou sendo solícito e oferecendo ajuda. O que você diz?

— Não disse que você é um monstro. Foi só inesperado — dei de ombros.

— Muitas coisas que aconteceram desde que eu entrei aqui ontem foram inesperadas — disse. Assenti.

No final das contas, Edward fez as torradas, enquanto eu fiz os ovos mexidos e a máquina preparava o café. Comemos em silêncio na bancada da cozinha e depois Edward me ajudou a limpar tudo.

— Então… — comecei, sem saber como prosseguir. — O que vai fazer hoje a tarde?

— Eu provavelmente preciso ir logo — suspirou. — Tenho que passar na clínica para atender uns pacientes. E provavelmente preciso de um banho — brincou.

Sorri, vendo ele falando de forma animada sobre o estágio.

— O que?

— Estou realmente feliz por você ter conseguido o estágio — confessei.

— Obrigado — olhou pra baixo. Sabia que estava envergonhado. — Alice contou que você está tentando estágio no jornal de Seattle?

— Sim… mas é um processo longo. Ainda não tive resposta.

— Se eu fosse você não ia me preocupar com isso. Tenho certeza que a vaga é sua. Sei que te encho o saco às vezes, mas sei que você é uma grande jornalista e qualquer jornal seria sortudo em ter você na equipe.

Foi a minha vez de ficar envergonhada. Sabia que boa parte do que falávamos nas brigas era apenas por provocação, mas foi bom ouvir o que ele realmente pensava.

A despedida não foi desconfortável. Nos despedimos com um beijo rápido e a promessa de nos vermos mais tarde na festa. No fundo fiquei remoendo os últimos acontecidos por algum tempo naquela manhã. O que éramos um para o outro? Aquela noite seria tudo que teríamos? E se sim, aquilo iria me incomodar? Edward e eu iríamos tentar um relacionamento?

Cansada de pensar em tantas perguntas que eu ainda não sabia a resposta, decidi tomar um banho longo. Como previ na noite anterior, os músculos da minha perna doíam um pouco, então tomei um comprimido e entrei debaixo do chuveiro. Do lado esquerdo da minha cintura, uma leve marca roxa do local onde Edward tinha segurado na noite anterior, me lembrando o que tínhamos feito. Sabia que ainda precisaríamos conversar e que não adiantava ficar enchendo minha cabeça com isso agora.

Quando saí do chuveiro, Rosalie já tinha chegado em casa e estava jogada no sofá. Escondi um sorriso, lembrando de como ele tinha sido utilizado na noite anterior e me joguei na poltrona do lado.

— Olá!

— Como você não está morrendo de ressaca? — perguntou, massageando as têmporas.

— Provavelmente porque eu só bebi duas taças de vinho? — devolvi.

— O Edward eu entendo não beber nada, mas não sei como você consegue — resmungou. — Mas pensando bem, você que sai bem nessa história. Já que está completamente plena enquanto estou acabada de ressaca.

Soltei uma risada.

— Se controle da próxima vez — sugeri e não precisei ver seus olhos para saber que ela estava revirando eles. — Enfim, Alice mandou mensagem mais cedo. A festa começa às 20h, ela sugeriu de irmos para casa dela lá pelas três e meia. Assim nos arrumamos juntas.

— Ok — respondeu, olhando o relógio. — Ainda posso vegetar aqui por mais trinta minutos.

Chegamos na casa de Alice quase quatro da tarde. Enrolamos um pouco na sala, colocamos uma música alta e então começamos a nos arrumar. Não comentei sobre o que tinha acontecido com Edward, primeiro queria conversar com ele.

— Você está bem? — minha amiga perguntou, se maquiando ao meu lado. Alice iria de Malévola, mas uma versão um pouco mais simples.

— Sim e você? Animada com a festa? — desviei o assunto, voltando minha atenção para minha maquiagem. Tinha optado por uma fantasia mais tradicional, por isso estava indo de Mortícia Addams, então estava fazendo uma maquiagem bem forte para combinar com o vestido preto de asa de morcego que eu usava.

— Eu só quero começar a beber logo pra essa ressaca passar — Rose disse, me fazendo rir. Ela iria de Arlequina.

Quando terminamos de nos arrumar, pouco se passava das oito da noite. Emmett estava indo de Batman e Jasper estava fantasiado de corvo. Tentei não mostrar minha ansiedade quando Emmett avisou que Edward iria direto para a festa e saímos juntos em dois carros. O local já estava completamente cheio quando chegamos, mas felizmente não precisamos pegar muita fila. Quando entramos, passei o olho pela decoração e pelas pessoas ao nosso redor. Era claro que todo mundo tinha se empenhado na fantasia.

— Hoje vou sair daqui carregado! — Emmett exclamou, pegando um shot de tequila do garçom que passava.

— Somos dois! — Rosalie exclamou.

— Corta pra amanhã vocês dois morrendo de ressaca — Alice provocou e soltei uma risada. Rosalie mostrou o dedo do meio e virou o shot. — Delicada.

— Acho que Edward chegou — Jasper disse. Me controlei para não virar ou para mostrar como estava ansiosa para vê-lo. Como ele agiria na frente de todo mundo? Iríamos fingir que nada aconteceu? Ele iria me beijar? Eu queria que ele me beijasse?

_Ugh!_ Eu devia ter virado um shot com Rosalie e Emmett.

Pensei em ir até ao bar pegar algo, mas então dois braços fortes me envolveram por trás e eu imediatamente fechei os olhos, sentindo o corpo de Edward contra o meu. Seus lábios imediatamente tocando meu pescoço. Coloquei as mãos em cima das suas e aproveitei seu toque. Era quase como se todo mundo tivesse desaparecido.

_Quase_.

— Er… não que a gente não esteja aproveitando o show — Emmett pigarreou. Abri os olhos e encontrei quatro pares de olhos nos encarando. _E agora?_ — Mas vocês podem explicar o que aconteceu?

— Bella e Edward aparentemente finalmente assumiram que todo aquele ódio era tesão reprimido — Rosalie sugeriu. Mostrei o dedo pra ela.

— Por que vocês não estão chocados? — indagou de novo.

— Eu espero por esse momento desde o último ano do ensino médio — Alice começou. — Quando vocês se beijaram no jornal.

— Você contou pra Alice do beijo? — Edward indagou, me virando de frente pra ele. Não tive muito tempo para apreciar a fantasia de vampiro que ele usava. Também precisava de resposta.

— Óbvio que não –– neguei e me virei para Alice. –– Como você sabia?

— Eu estava indo no jornal perguntar se você já estava pronta pra ir embora, quando cheguei vocês estavam quase transando em cima da mesa — explicou. — Então eu fechei a porta e fui embora. Não queria interromper, mas aparentemente alguma coisa aconteceu porque vocês nunca falaram sobre isso.

— Você não interrompeu, mas a Jessica sim — resmunguei.

— Não é minha culpa — Edward se defendeu, levantando as mãos. Revirei os olhos.

— Então agora vocês são namorados ou algo do tipo? — Jasper perguntou, dando aval para que outras perguntas começassem também.

— Quem deu o primeiro passo?

— Vocês transaram ontem lá no apartamento, né?

–– Aconteceu algo no escape room?

— Pelo amor de deus, parece que a gente está na quinta série — resmunguei. — Quantas perguntas! Claramente é algo novo e ainda estamos nos adaptando. Que coisa!

Escutei Edward soltar uma risada atrás de mim e me virei pra ele, estreitando os olhos.

— Alguma coisa engraçada? — indaguei, petulante.

— Nada — respondeu, mas estava rindo. Dei um tapa em seu braço e me virei. Precisava pegar algo para beber.

Não fui muito longe, porém. Estava chegando no bar que ficava na varanda, quando senti Edward se aproximando.

— Já disse que você fica muito sexy quando está irritada? — perguntou.

— Edward.

— Ok, ok…. Mas você não está realmente chateada ou irritada, está?

Dei de ombros.

— Eles estavam fazendo perguntas demais sobre as coisas que eu nem sei como responder. Quero dizer… o que somos, Edward? Foi algo de apenas noite? Vamos foder de vez enquanto? O que você imagina acontecendo?

— Realmente não tivemos tempo para conversar, mas pensei que minhas ações tivessem sido mais claras — murmurou. Então segurou minha mão. — Vem aqui.

Nos levou até uma área aberta que estava mais vazia, parando na minha frente.

— De maneira alguma foi algo de apenas uma noite — começou. — Nós definitivamente vamos foder, mas espero que com frequência. O que eu imagino acontecendo é que a gente explore isso…

— Isso?

— Você não sente? — perguntou, passando a ponta dos dedos em minha bochecha. — Essa conexão, essa vontade de te tocar o tempo inteiro. De estar perto de você.

— Eu sinto. Então somos o que? Namorados?

— Se você quiser… — propôs. Muitas pessoas não conseguiriam notar, mas eu via o fio de insegurança em seu olhar. Ele estava com medo de ser rejeitado.

— Eu quero — garanti.

Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e ele me puxou pra ele, tomando meus lábios em um beijo intenso e que me deixou de pernas bambas. Quando seus lábios deixaram os meus, ele desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço e então deu uma mordidinha ali, me fazendo soltar uma risada.

— Me mordendo agora? — brinquei.

— Você não sabia? Sou um vampiro — respondeu, se referindo a fantasia que usava.

— Hmmm… sendo assim — provoquei, brincando com o laço da capa que ele usava. — Sabia que eu sou casada?

Edward grunhiu.

— Acho que o Gomez vai ter que aceitar que a partir de hoje você é minha, Mortícia.

— Sua é? — desafiei. — Sabia que estamos no século vinte um e mulheres não são consideradas propriedade mais?

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer — começou, passando a mão no cabelo. Tinha ficado nervoso. Escondi um sorriso. — Não precisa ser tão literal. Não estou te tratando como propriedade ou algo do ti…

— Edward — o interrompi.

— O que?

— Sua. Contando que você também seja meu… –– barganhei.

Edward maneou a cabeça, rindo e então capturou meus lábios em um beijo rápido antes de se afastar, me encarando. Seus olhos brilhando com diversão.

— O que foi? — indaguei, enfiando os dedos nos fios bagunçados do seu cabelo.

— Swan, nós vamos nos divertir muito — prometeu. Sabia que ele não estava falando só de agora.

Soltei uma risada.

— Cala a boca.

— Por que você não vem calar?

— Isso foi tão clichê da sua parte — ri. Mas, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, tomei seus lábios em um beijo.

Edward estava certo, com certeza iríamos nos divertir muito. Mas ele não precisava saber disso. Quero dizer… até parece que eu ia dar o braço a torcer.

* * *

N/A: _Quanto tempo que não apareço por aqui! Espero que tenham curtido tanto esses dois como eu curti escrevê-los! Eu amo histórias de amor e ódio e não pude resistir escrever essa para comemorar o Halloween _(Obrigada Lola por pedir uma história se passando num Escape Room!)_. Foi uma delícia escrever essa o/s, não queria acabar ela nunca, por isso ficou gigante! Hahaha. O que acharam?_

_Por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando! s2_

_Feliz Halloween!_

_Beijos e até a próxima. :)_

_N/B: _Vocês não imaginam a saudade que eu estava de betar uma O/s da Brenda e deixar recadinho para vocês. Espero que tenham gostado da história que a Brenda criou, se apaixonado por esse love/hate, e fica o recado de que esse Beward é meu (como todos da Brenda que eu pego pra criar) xx Leili Pattz


End file.
